YPC543
is the 43rd episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 188th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In this episode, Komachi is once again having problems with her novel. Synopsis Komachi grieves as she attempts to focus on the ending of her romance novel knowing it will someday happen and is unsure of how to handle it. '' Summary One day Komachi finds herself having trouble with her novel. Karen suggests she asks Natts for advice but Komachi suddenly screams out that it's her own problem- so she has to overcome it herself. Later, Urara asks Komachi about her book. She once again asks if it's based on something, causing Komachi to blush and get flustered, answering that it's pure fiction. Then she takes off to resume writing. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Kawarino gave Hadenya a black card. Hadenya said she doesn't need it though, and leaves after noticing a Pinky. Komachi attempts to deal with her writers block but continues to struggle. When she happens to see Karen approach she begins to tell her about him- "''the character in story". The female character loves him dearly but he has to go away, and they will be unable to see each other anymore. She knew he would have to leave since they met, but now that it's arrived she can't say goodbye. Karen is sure Komachi can get this, telling her that the ending of the story belongs to her, and if the girl tries he will understand her feelings. Later Komachi heads to the park and sits on a bench. To her surprise Natts suddenly shows up and she asks why he's always helping her. He claims he isn't as strong as everyone thinks, and he could always use someone's help. He then brings up that Karen often brings up how much Komachi taught him, and she begins to weep before admitting how much she worries about the future, and she's afraid to speak up because it might ruin things. Natts suggests she be more courageous, like Nozomi -who is shown sneezing from her location- but before he can say anything else, Hadenya shows up and shows them Goremun, the Pinky she caught. She targets the duo and Natts returns into his true form as the others show up to help. The girls transform before Hadenya finished talking and she summons a Kowaina from the Pinky, forcing them to battle it. Dream breaks its masks and is able to restore it while Mint chases Hadenya away using her new attack. As everything returns to normal Dream expresses relief to find everything back to normal. Later, Karen asks Komachi how are things going. Komachi reveals that for now she will be shelving her story, and she is sure that one day she will be able to find the perfect ending. Major Events *Kawarino gives Hadenya the Black Mask, but she declines it, choosing to fight with her own power. *Komachi decides to give up on the romance novel she was working on being unsure of her ending. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk *Goremun Villains *Hadenya *Bunbee *Kawarino *Kowaina Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes